


No Good in Goodbye

by cm_writes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm_writes/pseuds/cm_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her voice is quiet and quivering, as if she’s on the edge of breaking. He feels it too, and he’s sure it shows when he says it back.” Clarke and Bellamy say goodbye to each other before leaving to save the world. / Bellarke. Established relationship. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good in Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a really random idea that I thought might be cute in the show, but then I decided to actually turn it into something. At this point, they’ve figured out a way to stop the nuclear reactors from, well, reacting, and are sending groups out to act on this. Bellamy and Clarke have been told to lead separate groups on this mission for who-knows-why, and so here they’re saying goodbye before leaving. Hope you like it (also, apologies if you feel they’re not in character or something, as this is my first fic for this show).

“Clarke.”

Bellamy reaches for her hand as he calls her name, gripping it tight to stop her from taking another step away. Hearing the intensity in his voice, she turns around to face him.

“Be careful out there,” he says.

She nods. “You, too.”

They hold on to each others gaze, neither able to muster up the courage to look away. There’s too much left to say, but the right words aren’t coming and there’s not enough time to try and find them. Instead, Clarke puts her thoughts into action, and leans up to kiss him, in hopes that her touch can say what words can’t. The kiss itself is gentle, but even as Bellamy places a hand on her side to steady her to him, both can tell they’re holding back from going any further, refraining from letting their emotions conflict with what it is they’re about to do. What they’re _all_ about to do.

They pull back, and when he opens his mouth to speak, she knows what he wants to say before he even tries to say it.

“I –”

“I know,” she says. She doesn’t want to hear it. Not now. Not today. Not when they might never see each other again. She leans back a little more, yet still too afraid to let go.

A voice calls from one of the rovers behind them – Raven – to say, “Come on, lovebirds! We’ve got a job to do.”

The pair of them glance back at her as she smiles their way, before continuing to pack more things for the trip. They know she’s only trying to help, hoping to get a laugh or two out of them before they part. But all they feel is unease.

They look back at each other. It’s time.

Quickly, Clarke throws her arms around Bellamy’s neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“May we meet again,” she says by his ear. Her voice is quiet and quivering, as if she’s on the edge of breaking.

He feels it too, and he’s sure it shows when he says it back.

“May we meet again.”

They hold each other for a moment longer, and then Clarke is tearing her arms away from him and turning around to join her group. Her efforts to not look back are feeble at most, but she abstains, for the fear that if she does, she’ll never let him leave.

Bellamy stands still as he watches her walk away, longing to follow. He understands why Kane and the others thought it was best that they lead separate groups on this trip, but at the same time he wants to say screw it all; he doesn’t think he can do this without her by his side. He only wishes she would glimpse back at him one last time, but he knows her too well to think she’d allow herself the opportunity to make this even harder than it already is. He tries to collect himself enough to look away, but it’s not until Miller shows up at his side that he’s finally able to let go. They _will_ see each other again. But for right now, they have a world to save. It’s time they get it done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
